1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices, and more particularly, to a locking device to protect vehicle license plates from being removed by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, license plates are fastened to motor vehicles simply by bolt and nut assemblies which, of course, are readily removable. The unauthorized removal of license plates to accomplish illegal purposes, or simply confusing enforcement authorities, constitutes a compounding problem today.
One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,519, issued to Buehner, however, there is not enough room in today's vehicles license plate area to permit the use of Buehner's device. The present invention has the feature of positioning itself on top of the bolt being protected, which cannot be accomplished with Buehner's invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,663, issued to V.C. Smith on July 20, 1956, disclosed a locking device for sliding door panels that uses a lock unit of the same type used by me as one of the members in the locking device of my invention, and also discloses an elongated flat bar with a plurality of teeth along an outer edge and has a hook portion at one end, having a relative "U" shape, however, Smith's device is intended for use in locking sliding door panels and cannot physically be used as a license plate locking device without the modification incorporated by me to the back cover plate of said lock unit, and that makes possible its engagement with a novel bracket invented by me, which is the main feature of the present invention.